


go down the rabbit hole, keep dreaming

by awoogah123



Series: Red Means Go [8]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, ice hockey, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: “People will see,” Jack said, makingnoattempt to pull his hand away.“So let them,” Craig shrugged, tightening his grip on Jack’s hand. “I’m just making sure myboyfriend’sokay.”
Relationships: Craig Smith/Jack Studnicka
Series: Red Means Go [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185512
Kudos: 8





	go down the rabbit hole, keep dreaming

Being with Smitty was like being on cloud nine, and Jack just couldn’t get enough of it. It was better than before, _so_ much better, and whilst they weren’t _shoving_ it down their teammate’s throats, they weren’t exactly hiding it either. 

Jack didn’t think he’d ever felt _so_ happy. 

The latter was good _and_ bad because there was really a time and a place to be focusing on how great your life has turned out - and the rink was _not_ it. Especially in the middle of a game against the Penguins. 

And as if trying to focus on the game wasn’t hard _enough,_ Craig had been switched onto Jack’s line for the night and now he was having to _play_ with him as well as think about him. 

Jack would much rather jump Craig but he figured that probably wasn’t very appropriate, in the middle of a hockey game and all. 

Instead, he had to sate himself with watching his boyfriend - yes, _boyfriend_ \- work the rink, and _fuck,_ could he work it. He probably should’ve paid a _little_ more attention on the whereabouts of the puck and his other teammates, but all that seemed kind of inconsequential in comparison to Smitty. 

Of course, if he _hadn’t_ been checking his boyfriend out, he probably would’ve noticed Bjorkie’s hit that sent the puck spiralling toward Jack. The Penguins right winger following the puck, racing down the ice. Directly _at_ Jack. 

It didn’t hurt, not really. _Sure,_ it took Jack off his feet, but that’s because he hadn’t been ready. It wasn’t even an _illegal_ hit. Before Jack could stand up and dust off his bruised ego, Craig rushed toward him, coming to a short stop right in front of him. 

“You okay?” Craig called, crouching down so he and Jack were eye level. 

“Fine,” Jack said, and he couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. It was as if Craig had magical powers or something. 

“Yeah?” And Jack could see Craig’s smile that matched his own. Craig stuck a hand out, grasping hold of Jack’s and pulling him up - Jack’s skin tingled under Craig’s touch, even _through_ the _two_ thick gloves. 

When Jack got to his feet, Craig didn’t let go of his hand. 

“What are you doing?” Jack whispered, gaze bouncing around the rink. A fight had broken out a little way away - the Penguins right winger and Millsy, Jack sympathised _anyone_ that was subjected to those mean hooks. 

“Nothing,” Craig shrugged, but his grin didn’t look like _’nothing’._

“People will see,” Jack said, making _no_ attempt to pull his hand away. 

“So let them,” Craig shrugged, tightening his grip on Jack’s hand. “I’m just making sure my _boyfriend’s_ okay.” 

“Your boyfriend’s fine,” Jack assured him, face feeling like it was about to split in _half_ from the way he was grinning. This would _never_ get old. 

“Hey, I hate to break this cute little moment up,” Bjorkie said, skating up beside them and clamping a hand down on each of their shoulders, “but I’m pretty sure we have a game to win. _Plus,_ I’m pretty sure Millsy’s gonna eat that guy _alive_ if someone doesn’t step in.” 

Bjorkie wasn’t wrong, but Jack was focused more on the way he was so blase about him and Smitty. Not that he thought it was much of a _surprise_ to his boyfriend. 

“You can leave your boyfriend alone for _five_ minutes,” Bjorkie joked, smacking Craig lightly on the cheek before turning and skating away. Craig turned to Jack with a grin. 

“We’ll carry this on later,” Craig promised, tugging on Jack’s hand as they skated towards centre ice. 

Jack’s grin grew - if that was even _possible_ \- as sticks clacked on the ice. He was happy. 

He had Craig.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Storm by The Grinns.
> 
> Well, this is it!! This was my last story in the Red Means Go series and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone who read it throughout and for keeping me motivated<3  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated<3


End file.
